world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
011214nullkate
abyssalArrow AA began trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 23:10 -- 11:10 AA: Hello Nullar. 11:10 AG: who's this 11:11 AG: a new human, I think I recognize your handle ehehe 11:11 AA: Kate. We've spoken once or twice. 11:11 AA: And met on derse. 11:11 AG: oh, an old human then 11:11 AG: oh you're the time player huh 11:11 AA: Yes. I'm sure Jack has lots to say about me. 11:11 AA: Being a time player himself. 11:11 AG: well no he hasn't really mentioned you 11:12 AG: so what's up 11:12 AA: I know you and Jack are quite close. 11:12 AG: eheheh as close as anyone can be to him I guess 11:12 AA: Yes. 11:12 AA: Which is why I'm coming to you to ask your opinion and perhaps your help on something. 11:13 AA: You see, Jack has threatened myself and my team with great bodily harm if I use my Time powers out of turn. 11:13 AA: However, he doesn't seem to always be interested in retaliating if I use them for minor things. 11:13 AG: this is what happened to Sami, right, 11:13 AG: with her dreamself, I mean 11:14 AA: What do you mean? 11:14 AG: the punishment he-- 11:14 AG: damnit did she not tell you yet 11:14 AA: She said she saw him and he threatened her, that's all. 11:14 AG: oh man she's going to be mad at me for spilling the beans what the fuck 11:14 AG: well, he also told me independently so I guess it's not like I'm entirely betraying her trust here 11:14 AA: Don't worry. 11:14 AG: apparently he has vivisected her dreamself, frozen it in time, and put it on display in his gallery. 11:14 AA: I won't tell her you told me. 11:15 AG: to punish you for using Time to do whatever it is that you did. 11:15 AG: I plan on visiting there soon myself and bargaining with him to free her. 11:15 AG: I am.... partial to her. she is okay, for a human. 11:15 AA: I tried to heal Sami, and in doing so it looks like I put her in greater pain. 11:15 AA: This only renews my need to talk to you about this. 11:15 AG: well if there's anything I can guess from jack, he doesn't like people taking shortcuts. 11:16 AG: to get around 'Rules' I mean. 11:16 AA: That makes sense. 11:16 AA: He certainly does like rules. 11:16 AG: maybe he feels like she should have healed naturally or you guys should have dealt with the handicap who the fuck knows 11:16 AG: I don't have a hell of a lot of leeway to ask things of him but if I can make it more interesting to fuck with someone else than sami I'll certainly try 11:17 AA: Which is why I mean to ask if you know if he might have some set of rules he is expecting me to follow about using time? 11:17 AG: hmm. well, you're right, I can't imagine he'd chase you down for every little usage, but. 11:17 AG: I don't really know other than that. 11:17 AA: Or perhaps, he would rather I seek permission? 11:17 AG: I'll try to ask him next time I speak, if you'd prefer. 11:17 AG: maybe it'd be better coming from me, 11:17 AA: I think that would be best. 11:18 AA: Though if he prefers to speak directly to me, I can converse with him well enough. 11:18 AG: ehehehe you'll owe me if I can finagle you a miracle though, human kate 11:18 AA: Of course. 11:18 AA: He and I were somewhat close before he entered the game. 11:18 AG: well, I'll see what he says. he's... reliably reasonable most of the time, in his own incredibly twisted ways. 11:19 AG: I find myself relating to him more and more as balish and the rest of the team continue to alienate themselves and slash or wallow in mediocrity 11:19 AG: from what I hear though you are an accomplished fighter 11:19 AA: I am indeed. 11:19 AG: well, good. that puts you above almost all of my troll teammates 11:19 AA: I can only imagine how dangerous I could be if I were allowed to use my powers more liberally. 11:19 AG: hmm actually 11:19 AG: chimericalCrotchet 11:19 AG: that is the handle of a new human 11:20 AA: Oh? 11:20 AG: you should talk to her and try to toughen her up. she could very much use the help 11:20 AG: she is your space player 11:20 AA: Oh. 11:20 AA: Interesting. 11:20 AA: I will contact her for certain. 11:20 AG: apparently she's been in stasis or something all of this time, I don't know how human healing works 11:20 AG: but she is sick and frail 11:20 AG: libby has put her under my care for the time being, so I'm trying to make her suck less 11:21 AA: Well, I am certain she is in capable hands for now. 11:21 AA: Unfortunately, I cannot do anything for her in my current position and state. 11:21 AG: ehehehe something about her makes me want to bully her senseless but she's okay I guess. 11:21 AG: I mostly meant, talk to her and toughen her up. she's... quite like sami, if a little more annoyingly cheerful 11:21 AG: she could use a harsh dose of reality. apparently getting her ribs cracked by a giant squid didn't do it for her 11:22 AA: Speaking of Sami, have you talked to her? 11:22 AG: yes, we spoke today 11:22 AG: I may have uh... ehehehe embarrassed her a little 11:22 AG: it's no big, though. 11:22 AA: Did she tell you about what happened? 11:22 AG: I encouraged her to talk to balish about her curse 11:22 AA: Ah, good. 11:22 AG: she should have been bothering him about it daily, to be quite honest 11:22 AA: ((I've gotta run, so i'm gonna wrap it up)) 11:22 AG: he's kinda googoo for libby and can't spare a moment to think of anyone else unless they're right in front of his face 11:22 AG: ((got it (: )) 11:23 AG: ((I'll post for ya)) 11:23 AA: I'm glad she's talking to someone about it, we were getting worried. 11:23 AA: The spiders seem to be making a move, I need to follow them. 11:23 AA: Thank you so much, Nullar. 11:23 AG: ah, alright. 11:23 AA: I will be in your debt. 11:23 AG: keep me informed, please 11:23 AA: I will. 11:23 AG: I don't hear enough gossip lately P|| 11:23 AG: bye! 11:23 AA: Bye. -- abyssalArrow AA gave up trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 23:23 --